Aevum D’Extraho
by The DarIm
Summary: The Wheel of Time turns and Ages come and go. The wheel weaves the pattern of the ages as it wishes. This is an age yet to come, an age long past, called the seventh age by some. Welcome to Aevum D’Extraho- the Age of the Dragon...
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I OWN THIS ALL YOU HEAR ME! **:A few minutes later as he fends off another rabid lawyer:** Okay, okay, J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and Robert Jordan owns Wheel of Time. Also, though I have been working on this story for some time, my beginnings were usually crappy. This type of beginning was inspired by a story on the Wheel of Time section titled 'The Neverending War' By 'Minodrin'. Also the summary is an excerpt from the Wheel of Time.

A/N: I know this is small but it is only a beginning, a teaser you can say. And although this will be x-over with Wheel of Time you need not know a thing about the series for it will all take place in the HP universe and the things that are used will be explained beforehand and then you can also ask me questions. So there, without further ado, I, The DarIm present…

Aevum D'Extraho

Prologue

The war. That was what dominated the existence of the people now as it has been for a long time. It has gone on for so long that nobody remembers exactly how, when and why it began. The why is perhaps easy. They _were_ evil, we _were_ good, war was inevitable. Note the emphasis on were. Is there any difference left between us? The weapons we use are not all that different. We also use the dead and the twisted. We use the darkest of their secrets to power for that is the only way to survive. We slaughter them, their women, and their children, those who cannot defend themselves as much as them. We slaughter those who surrender as well as they do. I remember a time, or the faintest shadow of a time (the war has gone on for so long) when we used to be better. When we didn't celebrate after each _slaughter_. But this doesn't mean we are winning. No, not at all. In all truth, we are losing, slowly but surely losing. Soon, the dark will have complete victory. HE will have complete victory. I also remember a few memories of my past wars with HE. I once promised that I would destroy the whole creation myself before letting HE have it. And this really makes me wonder, who is the evil in this war and am I any better than HE? I think not, but I am the protector and the creator and now am ready to be the destroyer as well. The time has come…

And with that decision another pattern of the Ages was completed.

_Excerpt from 'In the mind of the Dragon Raon Serin Rast' taken from the recompilation by Garth Delaine, the Sixth age._

* * *

I hate Him; have for a long time now. Once we were one, before the Decision was made and then everything went wrong. We were equals but not anymore, not since we signed the Pact and the Deal was made. I sometimes miss the old times. I know He does too, deep inside though consciously He remembers nothing. The glorious feeling of being whole, the wholeness that was taken from us with the Deal. Thus, the hate began and it still is there. One day, I will have my revenge. Yes, one day…

* * *

A/N: So, how was it? I know this chapter only included the Wheel of Time part but this gives me a nice base and the rest of the next chapter will include the Harry Potter characters. Also note that I will raise the ratings and the Action/Adventure Genere may be changed to Horror. The title by the way means The age of the Dragon and for those who are better educated, my translator didn't translate 'of' so I used D' as is used in French. So there. Review if you want, I even welcome flames as long as they are constructive. (Though if I don't get anything I might start to welcome the stupid ones as well. **:Winks:**) 

The DarIm


	2. An Insight

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Wheel of Time. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Robert Jordan respectively.

Now, without further wait, I, The DarIm, present…

Aevum D'Extraho

Chapter 1: An insight

How long has it been? A year? An eternity? Or just a second? I don't really know. Time is not relevant any more. Not here, in this void, this vast emptiness, anyway. When the Deal was signed, I didn't exactly understand what I was agreeing to. I _knew_ but didn't _understand_. But the deal has been signed and I am trapped…

Another eternity has passed. Or was it just another second? That, as I said once before, is irrelevant. What matters is that I see a way out, but I am so tired, traveling al this while, I don't think I can reach it…

I did reach it, finally, in the end (and how long it took me to reach here doesn't matter). Now I lie just before it. Tired, no not merely tired but entirely exhausted. I think I will rest a while. Yes I think so…

* * *

Lord Voldemort, who was once – when he was human- known, as Tom Marvolo Riddle was a very intelligent man. His memory was legendary (to those who remember who he had been anyway). So, it was only natural that he remembers the 'Void' that he found when he was body-less. Yes, void would be the word for it. The place, which looked like a Black Hole within this planet. The place that called to him as strongly as a Black Hole pulls any unwary object that came within its range. And Riddle, being the curious mind that he was, naturally wanted to investigate this 'Void'. Thus, it was decided (by him, that is) that he and his inner would go and investigate this 'void'…

* * *

My rest has cost me dearly, for while I rested, the opening was sealed. I have, however managed to save a small gap. In any case, the victory will be mine. Ishmael has returned to me I believe he also knows where the others are, even if he doesn't recognize them yet. 

Yes, this time, the victory shall be mine and I will have my revenge. Oh yes, sweet revenge…

I have realized now that I was only partially successful in keeping the One Power from the world as I tried to accomplish in my anger. So, I have decided it would be better to not waste my strength uselessly and let the world have the One Power.

The Power that is their salvation.

The Power that will inevitably be their doom…

* * *

Dear Diary, 

Ten years have passed. Ten years dominated by war. It is dirty, bloody and both sides are equally guilty of the destruction. No one is spared anymore. The children are trained to become soldiers as soon as they can hold a wand. I have changed too. I have killed many, too many to be counted. I am no longer a boy, have not been for a long, long time. For the last five years, the war has been held at a stalemate, Voldemort and I both being equal and me having not discovered the Power He Knows Not. But the war has taken a dangerous turn in the favor of Riddle. It began from that shockwave, a shockwave that was acknowledged throughout the world leaving all the wizards and some muggles feeling…strange. No 'strange' is not the right word. It left us feeling more…alive. Yes, that's right, more alive. This life now seems to be but a weak imitation of the true life that was just briefly experienced. Yes it does indeed seem so. I must go now. The war will not just go away, even for me.

Harold Alexander Potter

* * *

"So Potter, we meet again." Harry looked around to find himself in a windowless room, the walls covered by shadows and out of one of the shadows came Voldemort, an almost human looking Voldemort. 

"Hello Tom. You certainly look…more human. Very different from your usual." He responded, using the name that he knew would irk the man.

"Isn't it? So, I take that you like it?" Voldemort responded in kind, not taking the bait.

"Certainly Tom. Much more preferable than talking to a serpentine human." Potter once more tried to anger Riddle and thereby make him loose his concentration.

"Is that so?" Riddle once again refused to take the bait.

"Yes." Replied Potter.

"These talks are no longer entertaining, don't you agree." Said Riddle conversationally.

"They never were Tom. They never were." Potter conversed along as they had done every chance they got since the war began to try to get some information about what the other was planning. They always met in some or the other place in their dreams.

"You really think so Potter? I used to find them quite entertaining." Continued Riddle.

"I, however, did not. I would love to continue this conversation but time is of essence. I have to leave." Said Potter.

"Really? I find that I however have a lot of time on my hands." Riddle responded.

"Good-bye Tom." And with that Potter was gone…

* * *

A/N: Soooo, how did you like it? Read and review. This last 'conversation' was an insight on the minds of the two leaders of the opposing sides. And as I said last time, you need not worry about not having read the 'Wheel of Time' for I will give you your starter to that wonderful world. Also tell me if I should change my writing styles to show events as they happen or continue to write in this First Person POV? 

**The DarIm**.

**Review Replies:**

**bandgsecurtyaw:** Thank You and keep reviewing.

**Cymoril Avalon: **I fully agree with you on the people not having patience. I myself have only reached till book 4 yet. I'm trying to aquire the rest. So if you could give a little info... On the other thing I have come across two WOT/HP x-overs though both looked long abandoned. Now then, Thank you and keep reviewing.

**The DarIm**


	3. A visit, a duel and Memories

**Disclaimer:** I do not own nothing, meaning I own everything. **:Takes one look at the pack of dangerous lawyers advancing on him: **Or, it may actually mean that Harry Potter belongs to Rowling and Wheel of Time to Jordan. I still own the plot though. **:Growls dangerously at the lawyers daring them to try and say otherwise:**

**IMPORTANT A/N:** Hello there! Another chapter done, I know they are short but I am trying. Anyway, I just noticed that I have made a mistake. I never told what part was for whom, like the second part of the Prologue was the Dark One from WOT. The first and the third part of chapter one was also the Dark One. The next time I am going to take care. Now without further ado, I present,

Aevum D'Extraho

Chapter 2: A visit, a duel and Memories

Potter sighed as he looked at the grave of Albus Dumbledore, the greatest headmaster that Hogwarts ever knew, the greatest wizard of the modern times and the only man that Riddle ever feared during his first rise. He had come to love the old man like a grandfather he had never had. The man had been his mentor and during his last years, Potter's only friend. Sure the man had been a manipulative bastard but he did what he thought best for everyone and no one is fault-less. The old man's death had been nothing tragic. He had not bravely fallen in a battle, nor had he been caught in any ambush. His death had been peaceful, just as he had earned it with all his good deeds, one night he had fallen asleep and then never woke. He had looked so serene, a small smile forever etched on his face.

"I wish you were here old man. I miss you, your twinkling eyes, and your soothing nature, even your manipulation. But you did your share and now it is my turn. I hope I do half as well as you…

* * *

The dead lay everywhere. The whole battlefield was strewn with them. As he calmly strode through them, avoiding stepping on them, he finally spotted who he was looking for – Voldemort.

"Hello Tom." He called out his greeting, sounding as calm as he looked.

"Hello Potter. How are you faring?" Riddle greeted back.

"Well enough, well enough. What about you, Tom?" He enquired in kind trying to buy more time to see how much support Riddle had and to try once again to break into Riddle's mind.

"Better than ever, better than ever. Tell me Potter, have you had any weird dreams lately?" Riddle asked.

Potter froze with surprise, but only for a moment, recovering quickly while thoughts like, _'What does Riddle know? How much? How?'_ ran through his head. "None more unusual than they usually are, Tom, None." He lied smoothly.

"You have improved Potter but you still cant lie to me." Chided Riddle.

"Can't I?" Potter responded nonchalantly.

"I tire of your stalling tactics Potter, let us begin what we have gathered here to do."

"Yes Tom, time to duel." Potter said, drawing his wand. Riddle just stood there, making no move to draw his wand even as Potter assumed a dueling stance.

"A little overconfident, aren't you Tom? Not even drawing a wand." Potter said noticing Riddle's unarmed and strangely relaxed stance, considering that Potter had his wand out and pointing at him.

"Not anymore than I have the right to be Potter." He replied calmly.

"Ready then, Tom?" He called out to Riddle.

"Oh yes." And suddenly all went to hell…

* * *

Who was he? So many memories, so many lives. Who was Lews Therin? A past life? Or a creation of his imagination? And Rand al'Thor, Gearin Dargdore, and Raon Serin, who were they? So many names, so many memories, and still the memories came. More than he could handle, faster than he could sort through them, and they kept on coming, limitless, from the first age, from the first turning of the wheel and from before. He cried and screamed and pounded his head and yet they came, memories, yet more of them, uncountable, uncontrollable…

* * *

When Harry Potter finally came to his senses, the first thing he remembered was the dream, or rather dreams that he only half remembered. At least he thought they were dreams. He had been many people in them, in places he had never been. In places he could not have imagined in his greatest fantasies. He remembered some of the names, Raon and Lews and Rand and Gearin, but the more he thought about it, the more they slipped out of his grasp. He finally dismissed them as being plain fantasies even though something in him felt that there was something more, something he had forgotten…

When he finally gave up trying to figure what it was that he seemed to have forgotten, he turned his attention to other things and noticed that he felt pain and came to the _oh so bright_ conclusion that he was still alive. He then proceeded to recall the duel, if it could be called that, which had taken place between him and Riddle.

_Flashback_

He drew his wand and took a dueling stance, and suddenly noticed Riddle not having even made a move to draw his own wand, so it was only natural that he grew worried. Riddle was not fool enough to be that overconfident as to believe that he could defeat him without a wand. He tried to get a clue to what game Riddle was playing by conversationally asking, "A little overconfident, aren't you Tom? Not even drawing a wand." And riddle's response to his statement made him even more worried. Not wanting Riddle to see that he was worried, he put on a calm face and called out, "Ready, Tom?"

"Oh yes." Riddle replied.

Potter began immediately by casting a spell. Or at least he tried to, for as soon as he opened his mouth, it was filled with air that seemed to have turned solid and thus was unable to utter a sound. He next discovered that he was also unable to move, having been caught in what felt a very solid sort of air. Riddle smiled and flicked a finger, causing Potter's wand to be wrenched from the aforementioned owner's hand and fly to him. He caught it deftly and began to analyze it. After having taken his sweet time to look the wand over he took one look at Potter and then still smiling insanely snapped his wand. After that he drew a small crystal shard shaped like a sword from his robes and held it clenched in his hand. What Potter saw next, he found very hard to believe and found that the event seemed to be somehow, in a way he could not fathom, familiar. Riddle had started to glow with an unholy dark aura. That was the last thing he saw, Riddle looking more than ever like a humanoid demon, before an excruciating pain rocked him and he lost his senses to the void of oblivion…

* * *

**A/N:** Like it?

**Reviews:**

**bandgsecurtyaw: **Thank you and I try.

**Cymoril Avalon:** I will ask if I need any info and though I agree with not wanting to spoil the fun of the other books, I believe that a little tidbit will only make me want to read them more. Also, please point out if I make any mistake. As for the other question, I live in a small city of a developing country and my city has only one decent bookshop, so I suppose you get the idea.

Yes, Ishmael is awesome.

"I don't understand about the error in my typing but if you could put in the review the part where I made the mistake perhaps I will get it. And please continue pointing out any error you find.

Now the last question really confuses me. I thought it was all very clear. Harry Potter is the Dragon Reborn. The Dark One is about to be freed and the forsaken are present. I know it is not moving fast enough but we will soon get to the main plot. Thank you and keep reviewing.

The DarIm 


End file.
